<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Three Generations by PatRE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165580">The Three Generations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatRE/pseuds/PatRE'>PatRE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatRE/pseuds/PatRE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry gets hopeful and James S. P gets bored there's an "accident" with a time turner and another accident with another time turner. This leads to three generations of Potter meeting - which can only end in chaos. Cannon Pairings. NO SLASH.<br/>Cross Posted from Fanfic.net (elijahlover)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, this fic is cross posted on fanfic.net under the same title and the username elijahlover. I started writing it in 2012 and have recently come back to it! I'm hoping not to make you guys wait as long as my readers on there so expect updates about twice a week.</p><p>First generation characters with the same name as a third generation will be in bold to prevent confusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1996</b>
</p><p>It was a rainy Monday morning in September and Harry, Ron and Hermione had recently started their sixth year at Hogwarts. Luckily, the Professors hadn't had much time to pile on the large amounts of homework they'd been warned to expect from their NEWT years. So Harry and Ron, having finished their homework, were spending their free period playing Exploding Snap. Ron burst in to laughter as the cards exploded right in to Harry's face leaving charred circles around his eyes where his glasses sat, when their best friend Hermione burst into the room. She rushed to her favourite quiet corner of the common room and was quickly surrounded by piles of books. The Gryffindor's scattered across the common room barely looked up, more than used to this daily occurrence. However, as she walked past him, Harry noticed a flash of gold at her neck. That was weird, Hermione didn't usually wear jewelry … not since…</p><p>Harry looked around the almost empty common room, then said "Hermione!".</p><p>Hermione looked up then said, "Oh, hello, Harry. Sorry, but I've got lots of studying to do. Don't you think you and Ron should be working we're starting our NEWTs! You wouldn't want to-"</p><p>"-Hermione," Harry repeated, dragging Ron the few feet to Hermione's table, "is that your time turner?"</p><p>This got Ron interested, he looked at Hermione's necklace. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what do you need it for this time?"</p><p>Harry, though, was more concentrated on what the time tuner could do. He was still struggling with the loss of his godfather at the end of the previous school year and with thoughts of saving Sirius at the forefront of his mind, he recklessly grabbed the time turner from Hermione's neck.</p><p>She sighed but her expression softened,"We can't meddle with time, Harry. Think about what could happen if it went wrong! We could poof ourselves out of existence or cause a paradox or get stuck in the past."</p><p>Harry reluctantly acknowledged to himself that she was right and tossed the time turner back. Then watched in horror as it slipped though her fingers, with a crash it hit the floor.</p><p>"Guys!" said Ginny Weasley appearing beside them, "What's going on?"<br/>
The three didn't have time to reply as the four of them were pulled through time.</p><p>2020</p><p>James Sirius Potter was bored. He and his best friend and cousin Fred Weasley were in the great hall being scowled at by their younger cousin Rose. James smiled and waved at Rose, who stormed out of the great hall.</p><p>"Hey, Al!" he called to his younger brother. "What's got her knickers in a twist?"</p><p>His younger brother turned to face them and James noticed his eyebrows pushed together behind his glasses as he replied in a measured tone, "She's still a bit mad about the New Year's prank."</p><p>"Oh come on!" said Fred."It was only a little makeover!"</p><p>"Yeah and it was a whole day ago!" added James.</p><p>"I think you turning her hair green and painting her face with non-removable clown make up in front of everyone on New Year's Eve might have been taking it a bit too far."</p><p>"It was only a prank!" said Fred</p><p>"And we took off the stuff in the end." said James.</p><p>Albus rolled his eyes. "Have you heard from dad?"</p><p>"No," said James, his always present smirk fading. His father had been called on an important Auror mission right before Christmas and that along with his mother's extra work hours had forced the young Potters to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.</p><p>Fred, Rose, and Hugo had also stayed to keep the Potters company. The distraction that their presence brought had helped James to tone down the worry he felt for his father, but now it all came bubbling to the surface.</p><p>As if sensing her brothers distress, Lily quickly changed the subject. "You know Mum said Teddy might stop by this afternoon."</p><p>"Awesome!" chorused the boys.</p><p>'I won't be bored much longer,' thought James with a grin.</p><p>Then, as if on cue, Teddy Lupin emerged from the massive fireplace. He was wearing muggle jeans and a Molly Weasley Christmas jumper. It was luminous green and Teddy had turned his hair bright green to match. James was quite used to his cousins intersting style choices, having practically grown up with the young Metamorphmagus. His father was Teddy's godfather and sadly Teddy's parents had died during the great war, so Teddy split his time between their house and his Gran's.</p><p>"Teddy!" they all shouted, rushing up to hug him in turn.</p><p>"Hey guys!" he said, his green hair brightening in excitement."You'll never guess what! I've got a time turner!" he held it out and passed it to Albus and began sprouting facts about time turners.</p><p>When James got the time turner one glance at Fred told him that they were thinking the same thing, with a grin and a nod at his favourite cousin, James and Fred grabbed Teddy, Albus and Lily. James turned the Time Turner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Death Eaters!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First generation characters with the same name as a third generation will be in bold to prevent confusion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1977</b>
</p><p>Everything was a blur. The shapes of people and things moved around him. James tightened his hold on his brother and cousins slightly, the reality of what he'd just done hitting him a little. He didn't want to get someone lost in time. Suddenly his surroundings shifted in to focus. He looked around the room and cursed, they were in the Headmaster's office. That was not ideal, of all the places to…appear it had to be here. The office looked very different to how it looked in his time. Gone were Professor McGonagall's pictures of her and her friends and family, gone was the tartan armchair in one corner, the large painting of Professor Dumbledore behind the headmistress' desk was also absent. She must not be headmistress yet. Instead, strangle objects and contraptions littered every surface, a perch sat on the desk where a red and orange phoenix slept. Fawkes! He remembered learning about him in History of Magic, Dumbledore must be Headmaster. As he studied the office he notice with a start four boys crowded round the door, too engrossed in what they were doing to notice them. Wait what were they doing?</p><p>"Put the bucket on top of the door Moony. It's only plastic. It won't hurt Dumbles" said a tall boy with messy black hair and glasses. He looked just like him!</p><p>Next to him Teddy had frozen at the word "Moony" and was starring at the sandy haired boy in disbelief. Teddy's hair had also changed back to its natural colour. That was Teddy's dad's nickname James noted in shock. Surely it couldn't be. But he'd grown up hearing stories about the Marauders and this did line up with what his dad and Minnie had told him about them.</p><p>"I know it won't hurt him Prongs it's just you're head boy and I'm a prefect. We should be setting an example! Not booby trapping the Headmaster's office with Muggle pranks!" said the sandy haired boy.</p><p>Moony, Prongs oh my god. He had to stop himself from gasping as he heard his grandfather's name, he'd spent his childhood idolising him. But they couldn't be. There was no way they had gone back that far.</p><p>"Oh come on Moony they're only muggle pranks. Me and <b>Jamesie</b> won't be able to set everything up in time and Wormtail is useless, he can't even blow up a whoopee cushion." said a slightly arrogant looking boy. He had neatly styled black hair and wore a battered muggle leather jacket.</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>James was shocked and also a little excited as he heard the boy that looked like him being called James, there was no denying it now, somehow he and his family had travelled back to the time of his grandfather. He felt excitement spur through him as he stared at his grandfather, it was like looking in a mirror, right down to the ever present mischievous twinkle in their eyes. Almost afraid to hear the answer he then said "Are you <b>James</b> Potter?"</p><p>"Yeah" said the messy black hair boy, Prongs.</p><p>"Whoa, you look just like Prongs" said the boy who had called Wormtail useless. Sirius Black he realised. He turned to <b>James</b> "Do you have a twin Prongs?"</p><p>James didn't have time to answer before Moony got out his wand and pointed it at the time travellers. "Who are you? How did you get in here? Are you death eaters?"</p><p>The other Marauders took their wands out too.</p><p>"We are not death eaters" said James "We're from the future! I'm James-"</p><p>He was pulled back by Albus and Teddy – whose hair was still its natural sandy colour. A pair of hands grabbed him before he could move, it was Teddy. He whispered "they can't know who we are, it might ruin the future."</p><p>"Okay," James whispered back reluctantly. He understood why it was necessary but he really wanted the chance to speak to his Grandfather as his Grandfather. He then said so everyone could hear "Hi, nice to meet you! I am James Sir-Simon Porter and this-" There was a burst of noise and four new people appeared in the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was a little late, please let me know what you think! Big thanks to everyone who left kudos on the prologue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Past meets future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First generation characters with the same name as a third generation will be in bold to prevent confusion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four newcomers seemed to be arguing, the bushy haired girl was yelling at the boy with glasses whilst the ginger children were conversing worriedly.</p><p>"I can't believe you'd throw it at me! Its a time turner not a bloody Quaffle. Honestly Harry I would've through you'd have more sense. I don't play Quiddich because I have terrible hand eye coordination and you decide to throw a time turner at me. We could-"</p><p>As the girl continued yelling James' mind was racing. She'd call the boy Harry and now he had the chance to study the newcomers properly the black haired boy with glasses looked just like him and Al. Oh no...he was looking at younger versions of his parents. He'd really messed up here. He'd just wanted to have a little fun, maybe go back a few days, give his brother and cousins a fright. Now he was in an office with his dead grandparents and their friends and teenage versions of he and his cousins parents. Al caught his eye and James knew he'd had the same realisation. He opened his mouth to ask his parents if they were who he thought they were when Al stepped on his foot. Hard. "Ouch!" he exclaimed drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>Al looked far from sympathetic "let me do the talking, okay?"</p><p>It wasn't okay, James was second oldest, the only one who he maybe would accept being bossed around by was Teddy but he still seemed transfixed by the sight of his dead father looking very well, alive and was actually younger than him. The newcomers appeared to have noticed them for the first time.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Harry look!" a teenage Ron gestured towards him, Al and <b>James</b>. He saw his father's expression go in to the same kind of shocked frozen expression as Teddy's he just didn't seem to know whether to be transfixed by <b>James</b> or well James. James couldn't help but think the way his eyes travelled between them was a little funny.</p><p>"Shut up Ronald! Where are we?" said the girl, who James was now sure was his Aunt Hermione.</p><p>"Welcome to wonderful destination of dear old Dumbles office. Increasing swiftly in popularity." Sirius said dramatically making a sweeping gesture.</p><p>"You're in 1977. I'm guessing your time travellers too" said Remus.</p><p>"Now, now Moony why-ever would you think that." said Sirius with a grin.</p><p>"We can't be making assumptions," added James.</p><p>Moony gave them a fondly exasperated look, "forgive me Prongs, I don't know where I could have got that idea."</p><p>"I'm afraid it's not for me to give you my forgiveness Moons." He gestured to the group of teenage parents. Hermione seemed to be getting more frustrated the more the Marauders messed around.</p><p>Peter looked uncomfortable "We haven't even figured out if they're death eaters yet!"</p><p>The other Marauders seemed to consider this for a second whilst Ron and Ginny began to angrily protest. James supposed when Death Eaters were more than something for your History of Magic professor to bore you with, then it was more of a sore spot.</p><p>"Alright then potential miscreants-"</p><p>"-miscreants really Pads. You sound like an old women."</p><p>"Just channeling your mother Prongsie, the most formidable Potter I know-"</p><p>"Honestly you two, can you concentrate for more than thirty seconds," said Remus in a long suffering tone.</p><p>"Right sorry Moony. Left sleeves up ladies and gents." Sirius said cheerfully.</p><p>James was confused, that seemed like a pretty random request.</p><p>"It's where Death Eater's dark marks are dummy! Honestly do you ever pay attention in History of Magic." Rose hissed in his ear.</p><p>"Only to the interesting parts." James replied with a shrug.</p><p>"Hurry up you handsome devil, lets get this over with," <b>James</b> was suddenly right in front of him, looking expectantly at his left forearm.</p><p>"Oh sorry," James suddenly wasn't sure what to say. For once, when confronted with the man he'd looked up to his whole life, there was no clever quip at the tip of his tongue no joke ready to come out. He just pulled up his left sleeve, showing the unblemished skin underneath.</p><p><b>James</b> smiled, "looks like they're all good. Once again confirmed Death Eater free territory."</p><p>"Which just leaves the question of who you actually are? And how you managed to get in to a highly warded castle." Remus looked suspiciously between the groups.</p><p>"We had an...accident with a time turner and it took us here. If you could just help us locate Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure with his help we can be on our way home as soon as possible." Hermione seemed relieved to finally be discussing the situation seriously.</p><p>"We're from the future" said James.</p><p>"We also came here by time turner, but it was less of a mistake and more a stupid-" Al added.</p><p>"Don't get your wand in a knot I wasn't expecting this! I swear time turners aren't meant to be powerful enough to transport us this far back in time." James defended himself.</p><p>"They're also highly volatile sensitive magical objects that shouldn't be messed around with!"</p><p>"Honestly Al-"</p><p>"Don't you honestly Al him. This is all your fault James Porter! We might not-" Rose angrily glared at him. It was the first time she'd looked him straight in the eye since New Year, he honestly would've rather she ignored him in that moment. She was a little scary once she got going.</p><p>Teddy calmly interrupted their argument. "Alright you three, calm down. Fighting with each other isn't going to help anyone right now. James you're an idiot, we all know that. But I don't think even you would've deliberately been this much of -"</p><p>"Ahem, as the other half of the fabulous duo and equal player in this unfortunate prank I contest not being awarded the title of idiot alongside my co-conspirator." Fred cut in, speaking in an exaggerated pompous tone that always made James laugh. It also kind of reminded him of his Uncle Percy but even Uncle George didn't appropriate that comparison.</p><p>Teddy sighed but James knew he wasn't actually annoyed. He thought he saw him fighting off a smile at Fred's antics. "Yes, sorry Fred, wouldn't want to leave you out. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to let out our frustrations at the idiots, but right now we need to find a way home."</p><p>"Where or when exactly is home?" asked Remus.</p><p>"I don't think we should tell you where-" Albus began, always the cautious one.</p><p>"Hogwarts," James saw no harm in saying.</p><p>"2020 to be precise" added Fred.</p><p>Remus nodded. "We'll do everything we can to help."</p><p>"What time are you from?" <b>James</b> asked the newcomers.</p><p>"1996" said Hermione.</p><p>"So what are everyone's names" asked <b>James</b> "I'm <b>James</b> Potter, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."He added pointing to all his friends in turn.</p><p><b>James</b>, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at the time travellers expectantly.</p><p>James panicked, what should he tell them? Oh right he was James Porter, but wouldn't it make sense for Harry to be a Porter as well since they looked so alike.</p><p>He looked at his fellow time travellers desperately and saw Teddy, Hermione and his younger dad whispering. Then his dad stepped forward and said "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Harry Porter, these are my younger brothers." He pointed to James and Albus and then so the Marauders couldn't see gestured for them to introduce themselves.</p><p>"Hey, I'm James Porter the awesomeist and best Porter brother as you know."</p><p>"Not a word, Jamie" Lily said with a laugh she liked to make sure her older brother was kept in his place.</p><p>"Also the most arrogant" said Albus quietly, everyone laughed except James who rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Albus ignored him and continued "hi I'm Albus, but everyone calls me Al."</p><p>Harry pointed to the others, "These are our cousins."</p><p>Fred stepped forward and said in an announcers voice "Ladies and gentlemen, James. I present to you the wonderful Wesley clan! I'm Fred. This is my older sister the gorgeous Ginny, my older brother the ridiculous Ron… sorry sorry couldn't think of any other adjectives!" he said when Ron gave him the death glare, " the ruthless Rose, the...happy Hugo and finally the lovely little Lily."</p><p>"I'm not little!" exclaimed Lily "I'm twelve. That's not little!"</p><p>Everyone laughed and James said "Of course you're not little, midget," Lily scowled at him, which just made everyone laugh harder.</p><p>Then the door opened, Dumbledore entered and the booby traps went off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the kudos! They really mean a lot. Please let me know with a kudos or a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First generation characters with the same name as a third generation will be in bold to prevent confusion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James heard Sirius and <b>James</b> swear quietly as the booby traps went off.</p><p>A giant bucket of green water fell on to Dumbledore's head as he entered the room. Pies began catapulting themselves at the headmaster and whipped cream fell like heavy snow from above him and as he walked invisible whoopee cushions went off.</p><p>All the people in the office were laughing their heads off, even the Marauders, who didn't seem to mind that they'd been caught in the act.</p><p>The entrance of another figure silenced their laughter. The Marauders swallowed, then three of them put great big fake smiles on their faces, whilst Pettigrew seemed to be trying to hide.</p><p>"Minnie!" <b>James</b> and Sirius said. That's why she got so emotional when I called her Minnie, James realised thinking fondly of the Minnie of his time.</p><p>"We didn't know you'd be here! What a wonderful surprise." said <b>James</b> still fake smiling.</p><p>"The more the merrier, is that a new cloak?" said Sirius.</p><p>"Potter!" at this several heads in the room turned, then tried to pretend they hadn't. Remus looked at them suspiciously. "You are Head Boy. I expected some attempts at good behaviour! You should be setting an example for the rest of the students at this school, not pulling childish pranks. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Minnie's expression was stern and even all those years earlier she wore the same style of green cloak and spectacles. Although her hair that was entirely grey in James' time, now it was black with only a couple of silver streaks running through it and there were far less wrinkles on her face.</p><p>"Sorry, Minnie," said <b>James</b> at the same time as Sirius said "aw Minnie taking twenty from your own house is a bit harsh!"</p><p>"Do not call me Minnie and I will take as many points as I see fit Mr Black. Ten each from the rest of you."</p><p>The marauders groaned, "fifty!"</p><p>"Yes fifty," said Minnie then she seemed to notice the time travellers for the first time "Who on earth-" she trailed off then got out her wand, pointing it at the time travellers, "how did you get in here?"</p><p>"They're time travellers professor" said Remus.</p><p>It was Dumbledore who answered "Of course" almost to himself as he studied the time travellers. "Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew if you would return to your common rooms I must speak to our time travellers alone."</p><p>"But Professor –" started <b>James</b>.</p><p>"Do as the Headmaster says! Honestly Potter," said Minnie. James smirked at this, he was liking his Grandfather more and more.</p><p>"We don't even know all their names yet!" <b>James</b> protested, looking pointedly at Teddy and Hermione.</p><p>"Yeah you're interrupting our friend making!" said Sirius.</p><p>"Friend making? Seriously Padfoot?" Chuckled <b>James</b>.</p><p>"Yes I am Sirius." The Marauders groaned at the seemingly familiar joke.</p><p>"So who are you two?" Asked Remus, interrupting <b>James'</b> reply.</p><p>"I'm Hermione Granger" James supposed there was no reason to make up a fake name, since she was muggleborn.</p><p>"I'm Teddy Wolfson, nice to meet you." The next generation's grinned at Teddy's choice of name.</p><p>"Are you all related?" asked Remus.</p><p>"The Porters and the Wesley's are, Teddy and I are just good friends of the families" answered Hermione.</p><p>"Now leave" said Minnie to the Marauders they pouted but began to walk out. Then something seemed to cross Sirius's mind he said to Harry "how are you their brother?" he gestured to Albus and James "If you're from 1996 and they're from 2020? And-"</p><p>"-I am from 2020."</p><p>"You said you were from 1996." Said Pettigrew looking proud of himself for remembering.</p><p>Harry glared at Pettigrew "No Hermione did."</p><p>"How come you showed up later than the others from 2020?" asked James.</p><p>"No idea" lied Harry.</p><p>The Marauders gave Harry suspicious looks then left.</p><p>Minnie closed the door and Dumbledore's face turned cold "Minerva would you go and ask Horace for some veratersirum. "</p><p>"Of course, Albus" said Minnie.</p><p>"Why do you need veratersirum?" asked Harry a shade of fear entering his voice.</p><p>"In order to determine if you're being truthful. In times like these we cannot be taking any risks, I'm afraid. No matter how sincere those in question appear to be." replied Dumbledore.</p><p>Whilst the time travellers waited for Minnie's return A few minutes later Minnie returned with the potion.</p><p>"May I have a volunteer?" asked Dumbledore</p><p>Harry stepped forward."I will."</p><p>"Harry-" began Hermione</p><p>"It's fine," Harry downed the potion in one gulp.</p><p>"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore.</p><p>"Harry James Potter."</p><p>"Are you from the future?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What time in the future are you from?"</p><p>"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I are from 1996 and James, Albus, Lily, Fred and Teddy are from 2020"</p><p>"Why did you tell the Marauders you were from 2020?"</p><p>"So they wouldn't question that I was James and Albus's brother"</p><p>"Are you their brother?"</p><p>"No, but I think we're related"</p><p>"Why did you say you were their brother?"</p><p>"To make my dad less suspicious."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"Why me James and Albus look so alike."</p><p>"Your father is <b>James</b> Potter." said Dumbledore it wasn't a question "and your Mother is…Lily Evans?" this was a question.</p><p>Harry nodded smiling.</p><p>Dumbledore chuckled "you owe me five gallons Minerva." Minnie reluctantly handed over the money muttering "I can't believe it"</p><p>"We've been told that she agreed to go out with him…" Teddy smiled sadly "after he deflated his head a bit" Teddy quoted his father's words from one of his godfather's many stories about him.</p><p>Minerva smiled.</p><p>"I believe the Wesley clan may have raised suspicion as well, after all it is quite the coincidence that travellers from two different time periods with the same last name should appear. Perhaps White would be a better choice for the Wesley's of 2020?" Dumbledore peered over at the sheepish group of redheads who nodded. He then continued his questioning.</p><p>"Do you wish any harm to any student of this school?"</p><p>Harry hesitated "yes."</p><p>"Who?" asked Dumbledore frowning.</p><p>"Peter Pettigrew."</p><p>"Why" asked Dumbledore frowning.</p><p>"He betrayed my parents to Voldemort and framed my godfather, Sirius." There was a sharp intake of breath and Minnie looked quite emotional at what that piece of information meant for her students. Dumbledore merely took a moment to look down gravely.</p><p>"Will you be able to restrain yourself?" asked Dumbledore.</p><p>"I'll try," said Harry with a grimace.</p><p>"Can you tell me how you and your friends came to be in this time?"</p><p>Harry told them the whole story.</p><p>Dumbledore nodded and seemed quite content at Harry's answers. "Minerva give him the antidote."</p><p>"Are you sure Albus?" asked Minnie.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Harry drank the antidote.</p><p>Despite the mixed news Dumbledore had just received he turn to the group with a benevolent smile and addressed them all with his signature twinkle in his eye. "Now some of this nasty business is out of the way. I realise I've forgotten my manners. Let us all become acquainted with each other properly. However I think it would be best if those of us not of this time kept their true identities from those not of the same time as them. It would not do for us to meddle with time and I would rather not resort to memory charms. I am Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please do introduce yourselves. Minerva why don't you start." James could't imagine having such a long name! Imagine having to learn how to write that as a kid.</p><p>Minnie had her usual stern expression on, but James was sure she was hiding a smile. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts, I am the Head of Gryffindor House and the Deputy Headmistress."</p><p>They all introduced themselves using their fake names. James personally thought that it would have been a lot of fun to see the look on his teenage father's face when he found out that he had three teenage children but he understood the need to keep it secret. He supposed not existing would suck.</p><p>Dumbledore looked fondly at them all and James was sure he had at least some suspicions about who they all really were.</p><p>Dumbledore nodded then said "I'm afraid I have to question someone from the other time. I think it would be best if those of you from 1996 went with Minerva to get yourselves settled." The 1996 group reluctantly followed Minnie out the room, even Hermione looked a bit curious about the 2020 time traveller's true identities.</p><p>"Under veratersirum?" asked Albus, fear creeping into his voice.</p><p>Teddy stepped forward and started to speak but James cut across him, "I'll do it." It was his fault they were here after all.</p><p>"You look remarkably like James Potter." Dumbledore told James as he looked between James and Albus "even more so than this young man."</p><p>"He's-"</p><p>"Drink this before you answer, please" Dumbledore handed James the veritersirum, it was in a small vial and completely clear.</p><p>James gulped it down in one swing.</p><p>"Why do you look so much like James Potter?"</p><p>"I am James Potter, James Sirius Potter."</p><p>"Alas it seems I am to constantly learn what I should not this afternoon. I shall try to keep to less dangerous questions." Dumbledore went on to ask James similar questions to what he had asked Harry earlier and got similar responses. James just appeared a little more carefree, when Dumbledore asked him if he had ever been a death eater James laughed as if the idea was unthinkable. James hadn't realised at the time that that response had made Dumbledore extremely happy as it was the reaction of a child who had never known war, who had never had his childhood taken from him. It meant that at some point, whether it was now or in fifty years time, there was an end to this war and children were able to grow up with no reason to fear the name Voldemort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys to make up for my long absence I thought I'd give you a double update. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First generation characters with the same name as a third generation will be in bold to prevent confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what do we do now?" asked Albus.</p><p>"You all will be enrolled in Hogwarts as students." James smirked at Fred and knew they were both thinking the same thing, they could be in lessons with the Marauders! "Apart from you Mr Wolfson, how old are you?"</p><p>"21, Professor" Teddy looked nervous. James knew that his cousin hated sitting around doing nothing and, being too old to attend classes he was afraid he'd have to do just that.</p><p>"And how are you at Defence Against the Dark Arts?</p><p>Teddy's expression brightened, "top of my class in school professor. I'm in my final year of the Auror training programme at the moment."</p><p>"Excellent, how would you feel about becoming our new defence professor? I was unable to find a suitable candidate at the beginning of this academic year so I've had to take the classes."</p><p>"I'd love to" said Teddy. James could tell he meant it. As Teddy was the eldest in a large family, Teddy was as much of a part of the Weasley/Potter extended family as anyone, he was used to helping people younger than him and organising things for them to do. His patience was endless and when he helped them with their homework he always managed to calmly and clearly explain things to them in a way that made no question make them feel stupid. James was sure he'd be an excellent professor.</p><p>"You will all need to be sorted. The ceremony will be at tonight's fest." James saw expressions of confusion on lots of his family's faces and his brother looked nervous. James didn't blame him, by all accounts the Slytherin house of this time was a much nastier and hostile place compared to the Slytherin of their time.</p><p>"But sir we're already in houses in our time," said Fred.</p><p>"Of course, but resorting is necessary. I'm afraid the hat is quite instant about these matters. Dinner will start in ten minutes. Please meet Minerva and the other time travellers outside the Great Hall." Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye again, that seemed to suggest he knew something they didn't. James wasn't sure if he found it comforting or irritating.</p><p>Teddy turned to Dumbledore before they left, "Professor, do you have any idea how we can get home?"</p><p>"Ah yes, I shall begin to research our options as soon as possible. Perhaps you would be able to join me and whoever you feel would be most useful amongst your party to research in a couple of days? That should allow me time to gather information from my contact, discretely of course. Also, I believe you all could do with a couple of days rest to adjust to the situation you find yourselves in." James was as keen to get back to their time as any of them but looking at the almost green face of his brother he thought Dumbledore was right about them needing a couple of days to adjust. He was glad there was no chance he was going to be sleeping with Death Eaters, the hat had barely had to touch his head before sorting him in to Gryffindor.</p><p>He squeezed his little brothers shoulder in a rare moment of brotherly affection, "we'll figure something out if you end up in Slytherin, Al. Don't worry, I've got your back." His brother manged to muster up a strained smile that was grateful even if a little forced.</p><p><b>Albus Severus's </b> POV</p><p>Ten minutes later…</p><p>Albus was more nervous than he had been at his first sorting and he'd been close to a nervous breakdown then.</p><p>He'd been worried he'd be in Slytherin and he'd been put in Slytherin. He'd thought his life was over the moment the hat said that word but none of his family had cared – except James but he'd come round in a few weeks – but now his grandparents would hate him, Sirius would hate him, Teddy's dad would hate him. He knew they would he'd be the Slimy Slytherin not worthy to be looked at let alone to talk to. Also he'd be sharing a dorm room with Death Eaters! His parents tried not to bring up their children with prejudices but Albus hadn't failed to realise that most of Voldemort's followers were in Slytherin. He looked around the room, feeling a pang of jealousy. His family were chatting and laughing with each other, at ease in the knowledge they were Gryffindors.</p><p>"Welcome back! I hope you all had marvellous Christmases! Before we dig in to our glorious fest, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Teddy Wolfson." Everyone politely applauded. "Also I would like to welcome eight new transfer students from a small school in America. They will now be sorted, please make them feel welcome." At this a series of whispers started up in the hall. It was almost unheard of for Hogwarts to take transfer students. Albus knew that there would be much speculation about them in the coming weeks.</p><p>"Granger, Hermione" called Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Albus gulped he was next.</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.</p><p>"Porter, Albus."</p><p>Albus nervously made his way to the stool. He looked at the crowd and there they were his Grandfather, Sirius, Remus and the traitor Pettigrew. A couple of seats down was his grandmother, his eyes copied perfectly on to her face.</p><p>"Ah, a time traveller, a Slytherin,"</p><p>"Please, not Slytherin."</p><p>"Why ever not, I shouldn't go against my future self..."</p><p>"Please, Please,"</p><p>"Um…but it seems…yes it is quite obvious here you belong in…</p><p>GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>Albus was beaming yes! He was a Gryffindor! It wasn't that he didn't like Slytherin but by the sounds of it, in this time period, they weren't people he'd want to be associating with.</p><p>He sat down next to his Aunt Hermione "well done Albus!" she said.</p><p>"Welcome to Gryffindor!" said his Grandfather.</p><p>"The best house!" said Sirius standing up and gesturing theatrically, Albus grinned and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Congratulations!" said Remus shaking his hand.</p><p>"Yeah!" said Pettigrew, Albus tried not to scowl.</p><p>
  <b>Harry Potter's POV</b>
</p><p>"Porter, Harry."</p><p>Harry walked up to the stool and immediately began looking for his parents, there was his dad looking dreamily at his mum he smiled remembering earlier, of course he'd meet his farther in the middle of a prank he chuckled. His mood soured at the sight of the boy next to him, Pettigrew. He had to restrain himself from killing Pettigrew there and then. He's hasn't done anything wrong…yet. He kept saying in his head. He was just a stupid, overweight teenager, with very little amusing or intelligent things to say.</p><p>"Ah, another one from the future another difficult choice…." began the sorting hat. "Um…interesting…a Gryffindor in your time… but in this as well….what about Slytherin…"</p><p>"Not Slytherin."</p><p>"No? But you could be great you know…ah yes… it has to be…</p><p>GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. Harry sighed in relief, walking over to the familiar table. He grinned when he saw the empty seat opposite Hermione, next to his father.</p><p>Whoa they really did look alike, identical, except the eyes. He looked down the table until he found his mother and saw his eyes copied onto her face.</p><p>"That's Lily Evans. Hot isn't she? Prongsie here has had a crush on her since first year," said Sirius gesturing next to him at <b>James</b>. Harry tried to keep the tears out of his eyes Sirius alive.</p><p>"Prongs – which is <b>James</b> by the way- has asked her out a million times but-"</p><p>"That's enough Pads" said <b>James</b> blushing slightly. He then turned to Harry, "congratulations, by the way. Wow, you really do look loads like me. Are we related?"</p><p>Sirius looked at Harry curiously."Yeah, you're from the future-"</p><p>"-Shhh!" hissed Hermione.</p><p>Ignoring her, Sirius continued "Are you like <b>James'</b> son? Long lost twin that he will discover in seventh year?"</p><p>Harry fake laughed "somehow I think that's unlikely."</p><p>"So we're not related?" pressed <b>James</b>, he didn't look like he was entirely convinced. Harry could tell they were going to have a hard time keeping their identities from the Marauders.</p><p>"Not that I know of," lied Harry.</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat again.</p><p>"Da-Harry! James is in Gryffindor too!" grinned Albus, who had been quietly talking to Remus.</p><p>Harry clapped along with the rest of the table.</p><p>James sauntered over grinning and joined them at the table.</p><p>"Woah your even more of a Jamesie clone than these two!" exclaimed Sirius gesturing to Harry and Albus</p><p>"Apart from the glasses" added Remus.</p><p>They were right Harry realised, this guy looked even more like his father than he did. It was like Harry was an artist's first attempt at a painting of <b>James</b> Potter and James was the second better copy. Harry looked between them again trying to find the slightest difference. Their eyes he realised although both hazel, they were slightly differently shaped. He was pretty certain that Albus and James were relatives of his and he was quite jealous that James didn't seem to have inherited the awful Potter eyesight. His hazel eyes did look oddly familiar though, Harry just couldn't remember where he'd seen them before.</p><p>"Yeah... its kind of freaky" said <b>James</b> looking thoughtful.</p><p>"There are slight differences" said Albus who Harry realised had also been studying the pair curiously.</p><p>"Yeah I'm more handsome" said James ruffling up his hair.</p><p>"No way!" said <b>James</b>.</p><p>"Yes way!" said James</p><p>They went on like this until the last of the time travellers (Ron) was sorted in to Gryffindor.</p><p>"Well that's certainly interesting! I hope the Gryffindors will give a warm welcome to our new students. I would like to remind our younger students that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden-some of our older students should know this as well!" Harry saw the Marauders all smirk at this. "Now, I believe you've all had to listen to my rambling long enough. Please, tuck in!"</p><p>"So what's the future like?" asked <b>James</b>.</p><p>Hermione glared at James and muttered "Muffito. Honestly we have to be careful!"</p><p>"It's good" said Lily "we go to Hogwarts there, so it's kind of weird seeing it now."</p><p>"I bet" said Sirius.</p><p>"Is Dumbledore still Headmaster?" asked Remus.</p><p>"Yes" said Ron and Ginny at the same time James, Fred and Lily said "no" Harry kept quiet not wanting to betray he wasn't really from his "brothers" time.</p><p>Hermione looked frustrated again. " We do really need to be careful how much information we give them. If we aren't careful, we could change our future and who can predict what consequences there would be!"</p><p>Sirius ignored her. "Why not?"</p><p>"I don't think we should say" Said Albus.</p><p>"He's dead isn't he?" Remus looked close to tears.</p><p>James, Fred, Albus and Lily sadly nodded.</p><p>"Do you know us in the future?" asked <b>James</b>.</p><p>"I bet we're epic" grinned Sirius.</p><p>"We don't know you," lied Harry. Remus looked at him not convinced.</p><p>"Oh" said Sirius, he seemed more keen than any if them to find out information about the future.</p><p>"Is Voldemort gone?" asked James</p><p>"Sorry, can't answer that one" said Fred.</p><p>"Oh come…" Sirius started.</p><p>"Hello," said someone interrupting them. Harry turned round and there standing right behind him was his mother.</p><p>"EVANS!" said <b>James</b> "Did I mention how beau-"</p><p>"Shut up Potter!" said Lily glaring at <b>James</b>.</p><p>"Hey! I thought a truce had been made thanks to these lovely badges," said <b>James</b> pulling his head badge from inside his robes.</p><p>"Sorry <b>Pot-James</b> maybe I would find it easier to remember if you actually wore the badge." James reluctantly pinned the shining head boy badge to his robes.</p><p>"Oh you're head boy" said James smirking mischievously. James seemed like a trouble maker. Harry was beginning to suspect that these kids could be well, his and possibly George's or Ron's maybe? God time travel was really weird. He knew he should be trying to not find out information about his own future but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He guessed his dad was probably feeling the same.</p><p>"We had no idea!" said Fred.</p><p>"Such an honour to speak to the head boy," James fanned his face.</p><p>"You must be a model student" said Fred grinning.</p><p>"Oh yes, he loves studying" said Remus smirking.</p><p>"Almost as much as he loves his fan club " said Sirius then he made his voice high pitched and girly. "You guys should soo join."</p><p>"Oooo yeah" said James and Fred in the same girly voice.</p><p>"You can't join, you don't love him enough!" said James and Fred to each other mock outraged.</p><p>"Yes I do" they both said.</p><p><b>James</b> groaned and Fred and James burst out laughing along with the rest of them.</p><p>Lily seemed to be trying to hold back a smirk.</p><p>"Anyway I'm head girl and I wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor. If you have any problems or questions you can come to me...and <b>James</b> I suppose". She seemed reluctant to trust <b>James</b> with any kind of responsibility.</p><p>"Is there Quidditch at Hogwarts?" asked James. Harry saw Rose and Hermione roll their eyes, identical expressions on their faces that Harry had learnt from experience meant general frustration with men as a whole.</p><p>Harry saw Lily try not to sigh when <b>James</b> excitedly exclaimed "You play Quidditch?"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much everyone in my family does!" said James matching <b>James'</b> excitement.</p><p>"What positions do you play?" said Sirius with equal excitement.</p><p>"Chaser" said James.</p><p>"Me Too!" said <b>James</b> and high fived him.</p><p>"Beater" said Fred.</p><p>"Same" said Sirius cheering and high fiveing Fred.</p><p>"Seeker" said Harry.</p><p>"I play a bit of seeker" said <b>James</b> smiling.</p><p>"Same!" said Lily "I play chaser and a bit of seeker" she said to the others questioning looks.</p><p>"Me too," said Ginny grinning "but only when Harry here falls off his broom." Harry laughed, she was right, Ginny always had his back nowadays.</p><p><b>James</b> high fived both girls and gave Harry a questioning look.</p><p>"I fell off twice, once a house elf had jinxed a bludger to knock me off and the other time Dementors showed up."</p><p>Sirius shivered "Dementors or house elves, I don't know which are worse."</p><p>"You've had an eventful time of it," James exclaimed.</p><p>"Defiantly Dementors. In it's own weird way the house elf was trying to save my life", smiling at the inside joke Harry said "He's a good elf." Ron and Hermione grinned too.</p><p>"So what do the rest of you play?" said Sirius seeming to want to steer the conversation away from good elves. He was probably thinking of Kreacher.</p><p>"I play Seeker too" said Albus.</p><p>"I play keeper" said Ron.</p><p>"Me too," Hugo said quietly, the boy seemed very shy but Harry supposed it must be hard to get a word in sometimes.</p><p>"You guys should try out for the team!" said <b>James</b>.</p><p>"Yeah, we could do with some decent players." Said Sirius.</p><p>"Sirius!" exclaimed <b>James</b>.</p><p>"Just saying it how it is Prongs."</p><p>"Most of our team left end of last year" explained <b>James</b> "and the new recruits aren't the best."</p><p>"Well looks like you could do with some help then" said James.</p><p>"Which positions are open?" asked Albus.</p><p>"Pretty much all of them" said <b>James</b> "except a chaser and a Beater."</p><p>They all excitedly began talking about Quidditch.</p><p>"Hey guys" said Teddy the guy who was now a defence professor.</p><p>"Hey Teddy," said all the time travellers.</p><p>"How come you aren't at the teachers table?" asked Albus.</p><p>"Is Minnie your bff yet?" grinned James.</p><p>Teddy rolled his eyes and said "It's just so boring all they talk about is lessons and these students called the Marauders."</p><p>"ooooo they talk about us give me all the gossip."</p><p><b>James</b> laughed "you girl."</p><p>Sirius pouted while Teddy continued "They said you're pranksters and I should watch out since they like to welcome new teachers." He was smirking. "I said they couldn't possibly be as bad as you two" he pointed at James and Fred grinning.</p><p>"You're pranksters? Do tell?" said <b>James</b>.</p><p>Next to him Lily rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.</p><p>While James and Fred were explaining a prank involving a princess wig, a fairy dress, a semi-permanent sticking charm and a very reluctant professor. Harry asked his mother quietly "You're not a big fan of pranks?"</p><p>"No, I like pranks its just the Marauders have a tendency to take things too far."</p><p>Then a loud pop went off in the room and the Huflepuffs suddenly grew black and white fur all over their bodies and their nose's turned into snouts. The Ravenclaws now had beaks and feathers all over their bodies. The Gryfindors had it easiest with just manes like lions. The teachers to their obvious displeasure had rainbow dyed hair and "I love the Marauders" written on their foreheads. The Slytherins had it worst though, they were bald with scales covering their bodies and their eyes were all a creepy yellow colour.</p><p>All the Marauders burst out laughing – being the only ones not affected by the spell. The time travellers soon joined them.</p><p>"That was epic-" said James.</p><p>"Awesome-" said Fred.</p><p>"Amazing," they both said.</p><p>"Yeah it was great!" said Teddy he picked up a goblet seemed to admire his hair in it then changed it into a turquoise colour.</p><p>Sirius then said what everyone – from his time – seemed to be thinking "You're a Metamorphmagus!"</p><p>"A Meta-what?" asked <b>James&gt;/b&gt;.</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>"A Metamorphmagus Prongs, it means you can change you appearance at will, my baby cousins one." Tonks, Harry thought then grinned to himself, considering the way Teddy acted around Remus, Harry wouldn't be surprised if this man was their son.</p><p>"Your cousin?" asked Teddy, a weird expression on his face.</p><p>"Yeah Nymphadora Tonks, she's 2, one of the great disowned blacks."</p><p>"Disowned?" asked Lily.</p><p>"Yep my dear mother loves to disown people. She a pureblood fanatic, the bitch, so when Andy married a muggle-born man, they disowned her just like me."</p><p>"What did you get disowned for?" asked Lily her curiosity seeming to get the better of her.</p><p>"For running away from that hell hole." There was pain in his godfather's eye and Harry wondered if perhaps he and his godfather's childhoods had been more similar than he'd previously thought.</p><p>"Oh-" started Lily but then he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's angry shout of "<b>POTTER</b>, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the double update. Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think in a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>